The House of Bathin
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A Fallen Angel kills Ron but was killed by one of the 'riders' and was offered a once in a lifetime deal.


**The House of Bathin**

 _Chapter 1: Rest in Peace Ron Stoppable_

It was after a mission for Global Justice and Ron Stoppable was headed home. He was tired, in his mission gear and walked into the home. "I'm home," he said. There was silence, "Mom? Dad? Han?" He called, just then he heard a whimper. It was a whimper of pain. "Han?" He followed the sounds to Han's room. She was being held up by her throat by a being in all black. "LET HER GO!" He yelled.

"I think not, the only way I'll let her go is that I take your life!" Said the being. Ron scoffed, and just rolled his eyes at her. Because the robes the being was wearing was wearing was form fitting and had a feminine shape.

"I don't think so!" He said.

"Well then, she'll die!" she formed a light spear, preparing to ram it into Han's head. Ron just moved as fast as he could. He charged up his mystical monkey powers and kicked the arm that held Han by the throat at the elbow and broke it off. The Fallen screamed as loud as she could, "YOU BASTARD!" Ron just looked at her with a cocky smirk.

"Hey, my parents were married when they had me. I don't know about you, were they?" The Fallen was pissed holding on to her bleeding stump.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" With that, they were going at it.

"You'll Try! And Fail!" The continued to fight. She stabbed him with light knives and staves. But Ron would not go down, using his powers, he had called out a machete, charged it with his powers and had it on his shoulder. Then his outfit changed, he was wearing armor, a blue bodysuit and gloves. (think MCU Killmonger's armor) He took the blade and ran it across his glowing palm, sharpening it. "Want to continue?" His eyes were now glowing, he got into a stance, ready to fight. (Killmonger's stance) They went at it, light clashed with light, Ron clawed her across the face and kicked her right at the knee. But, his wounds were taking their toll. Just then a tall woman had appeared, she had long red hair, yellow eyes, tanned skin with markings on her face, her hair was also in a long braided ponytail and she was also muscular.

"My Lord," she said as she went to him. The Fallen just looked at her and smiled.

"Azael-sama must be smiling on me," she said. "Not only do I kill this interfering bastard, but I also get to kill a rider!" Fury slowly stood and glared at her.

"No, You Won't! You Pathetic Little Crow!" She said and flung her hair whip at the Fallen and cut the rest of the arm off. The Fallen screamed louder, then she flung her hair blade at the Fallen's head, ripped it off with a quick tug, flung it to Han's wall and threw a blade at it, stabbing it right between the eyes. ( _Scorpion's/ Hanzo's fatality in MKX_ ) Ron was breathing hard, Fury went over to him. Just then his parent's came in and ran upstairs. They saw Han by Ron's body.

"RON!" Screamed Muriel as she ran over. "Ron speak to me."

"Mom?" He said as he was coughing up blood.

"Who did this to you?"

"A pathetic Fallen Angel." Said Fury.

"Fury? He's dying," she suddenly bit her finger and drew a sigil on to the floor. "I call upon Mephisto, please come to my side. I have need of you." Just then a man appeared, he was six foot eight, about two hundred pounds, had white hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black and red suit and boots.

"Muriel," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?" Then he looks at her in tears, "what's wrong?"

"Ron," she cried. He looked over to the boy as his adorable little sister was holding on to him, sobbing.

"Who did this?"

"A damned Fallen Angel," she said. "That damned Crow took My Son!"

"I see, let me you want me to give him the offer I made you?" Ron's father looked at them and was confused.

"Wait a minute, what offer?" He asked so they explained to him about the 72 devil clans and how half of them were extinct. He wanted to bring them back. He had made the offer to Muriel that if one day she would want she would be the head of a devil clan.

"If I give him this offer, my offer still stands to you." She nodded then went to Ron.

"Ron, I need you to wake up sweetie." She said, so Ron slowly opened his eyes.

"M-Mom?" He wheezed.

"Sweetie, I can save you, but you'll be changed." Ron nodded his head, "alright. Bathin," Mephisto nodded. So he took Ron and Fury down to the Underworld. Muriel grabbed Han and picked her up as she was crying. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It was my fault," she cried.

"No, no sweetie. It wasn't."

"But that 'Crow'..."

"That Crow attacked because she didn't know better. Don't worry, he'll be back. We'll also get to the bottom of this."

* * *

 **Lucifer Manor; Underworld**

Meanwhile, Ron was in the Lucifer manor. "Mephisto?" Said Sirzechs, he was around six feet tall. Had red hair, aqua eyes and was dressed in robes. He was with a woman he recognized, "Fury?!" he was shocked. Even his wife was shocked that a rider was there and she was carrying the Mystical Monkey Master. "The Mystical Monkey Master?"

"Yeah," said Mephisto. "His mother had agreed on letting him rule an extinct clan."

"Which one?"

"Bathin, I need you to be a witness."

"Alright, let's go." So they sat headed to the Bathin manor.

* * *

 **Bathin Manor; ritual room.**

Fury had placed Ron on to a table and they took off his torso armor and under armor shirt. Mephisto had started to ritual and the energies of the manor were going into Ron making him the Lord of the manor. Then they had felt every last bit of Power coming out of him. "Well, he's now the Duke of Bathin."

"An Ultimate class devil clan." Said Sirzechs,

"I can see him going X-Class with his powers in no time soon."

"So can I," said Mephisto. "Okay, take him to the Main bedroom of the manor and let him get some rest.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _This was inspired by_ redwarrioroflight's _'Devil Warrior: Shinji Murmur' and_ shadowwriter's _'The Stoppable Phenex'. But my twist is Fury from 'Darksiders' is Ron's servant._


End file.
